bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eis Kyōraku
" The Emperor has cast off her sword in order to acheive something with more power to defeat those who betrayed her and to take revenge for the past she has lost from the past in order to create a brand new future where everything is falling into its rightful place." - Marth the Lodestar Mikaze'' Kyōraku''' (美風 京楽, Kyōraku Mikaze, "The Fool Arcana") is a Visored and a former Captain of the Gotei 13's Fourth Division. Her former Lieutenant is Retsu Unohana of Fourth Division. She's the daughter of Shunsui Kyōraku. Mikaze is friends with Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Lisa Yadōmaru, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushōda, Love Aikawa, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Shinji Hirako, Appearance When Mikaze was younger, she's dressed in male traditional Japanese clothing due to her appearance and the fact she has small breasts because she didn't like female traditonal Japanese clothing and her hair is down. Mikaze has long dark blue silky pigtails with light green tips, sometimes she lets her hair down on certain days. She'll wear different colored Basketball jerseys with black skinny shorts, black sneakers. Unique slim body which she doesn't eats, pale skin tone, small size breast, white mp3 player attached to white beatz by Dr. Dre headphones around her neck, carries a dark blue laptop in a dark blue messenger bag with a Japanese good luck charm key chain attached to the bag, she has many ear piercings all around her ears but she doesn't use pirecing that leaves big holes on her ears. Sometimes she wears a black dress shirt with teal trims, teal skirt, teal tie, black leggings with short teal gloves, teal belts and black boots. Sometimes Mikaze wears different types of clothing with different color styles which she feels like wearing along with different accessories that she matches with her outfits and she usually carries her zanpakuto around with her in case there's a hollow near where she is. During her time as 4th Divison Captain before she became a Visored, she wore sleeveless haori, s''he wore a sleeveless Shinigami robes, a shortened hakama resembling a skirt with a white band around the waist and knee high white socks, and a fingerless white tekkou which extend above her elbows. She carries her zanpakuto horizontally across her back. Personality Mikaze is laid back, sarcastic type of person who doesn't let little things bother her. She helps out with whatever she can do to help her friends. She doesn't like it people talk behind her back or even make fun of her. She doesn't work on building up her zanpakuto's power because one day she might get her bankai stolen so she decides to work on her strength. When someone annoys her even if she doesn't know them very well, she'll punch them in the face and never apologize. Underneath her laid back self, she's a intelligent person who seems to know what are her opponent's movement, and knows what they are planning if she doesn't who is the mastermind behind her opponent's plans are. Whenever she dons her hollow mask, she attains her hollow's personality which is an arrogant person who doesn't want to admit defeat which only last unitl she done using her hollow powers. In her early years as a shinigami, she was a naive person, she helps out with whatever she can do to help her friends. Who always know what's wrong and what's right. She believes that everyone has a second chance even if they treat rudely to their friends. After she was saved by Urahara from execution along with the former ex-captains, she has maid a change in her life where she became a sarcastic type of person who doesn't let little things bother her. She doesn't like it people talk behind her back or even make fun of her to the point where someone annoys her even if she doesn't know them very well, she'll punch them in the face and never apologize. Even has the motives to brutalize her victims with her zanpakuto. She now believes in that if they hurt her friends, then they will be cruelly brutalize by her her strength and be tortured as way of never messing with her friends. She doesn't like when people insults her for a mistaken gender due to her small breast which she'll punch someone in the face. She has a habit where you annoy hers to a certain extend she'll put on her headphones and plays music so she can tune out reality and herself. She feels like helping out when she wants to if she's in a bad mood. She's a talented cook which she makes sure no one finds out her secret and tries to use it to their advantage for making fun of her. only people who are special to her are allowed to call her Mi. Her Hollow's personality are her motivation to never lose to a stronger opponent. History When she was younger, Shunsui would always come to her and asking if they should have a family bonding time since the death of her mother was at the hands of Aizen but she says no and leaves him standing there so she can work on achieving her shikai somewhere she doesn't like to been seen or notice. Mikaze enter the Academy due to Shunsui's request that she'll make a great soul reaper. During that time, She met Hiyori Sarugaki at the Academy when she was being bullied by other soul reapers due to her kido skills are being extremely dangerous, Hiyori proved them wrong by teaching Mikaze how to handle her Kido very well. Shortly after graduation, Mikaze was in 6th Divison due to Ginrei's request so he can see how well her skills are, even though she's a female, Hiyori who was lieutenant of Division 12 was teaching her how to achieve Bankai through fighting. Mikaze was using her shikai during her fight with Hiyori, her shikai to change which caused her to achieve her bankai during that fight Ukitake notice how Mikaze achieved her bankai at a short amount of time and when he told her that 4th Divison is in need of a captain, she gladly accepts to be the new captian of 4th Divison, Hiyori was happy that Mikaze is going to be new captain. When she became captian of 4th Division, her new Lieutenant was Retsu Unohana, she was happy that Retsu was there to back her up and taught her how to heal injuried soul reapers even though Mikaze didn't know about healing techniques, she made a deal with Retsu if she dies in combat, Retsu would become the new 4th Division captain with no questions ask about her death, Retsu agreed to that deal and waited for that day to come even though she liked Mikaze for a captain of 4th Division. 9 years later, Yamamoto ordered her, Lisa, Love, Mashiro, Rose, Hachigen, and Shinji to investigate the disappearance of members of Kensei's squad. There she witness what's happening to Kensei who was turning into a hollow and the wounded Hiyori. She knew that Kensei isn't Kensei anymore there she activated her bankai to try to stop him but instead she was attacked by Hiyori who was turning into a hollow, she fell unconscious while she going through hollowfication at a slow and fast going stated. After Urahara helped them escaped to the human world, where they can begin to und o the Hollowfication process but it was no use what's done is done, Mikaze had to go through training on how to surpress her hollow powers, she was the only Visored who took a long time to defeat their hollowed form longer than they expected. It took almost all the members of the Visored to take her down but finally after the second day of her training, she has manage to gain her hollow mask, her hollow mask time duration is about 1 day. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Hollowfication' '''Hollow Mask: '''Mikaze's hollow mask resembles a hammerhead shark's mask that is white and purple with shark teeth from the bottom portion of the mask. When donning her hollow mask, she can't see anything because of the silts on the mask, that indicates that she doesn't need her sense of sight, only the other senses she can use to defeat her victims in a cold well manner atitude which indicated that the hollow within her has taken over her state of mind, the personality is shifted to an arrogant person who doesn't want to admit defeat.. *'Reiryoku': she has a vast spiritual energy which is separate into her Visored's and soul reaper's spiritual pressure. *'Enhancement Cero': Her Cero's level is 1.5x of the normal cero of a arrancar, but in the form of kicks and punches which is compressed followed by a Bala. *'Enhanced Speed': She's able to deal rapid kicks and punches against an opponent with her mask on. *'Enhanced Strength': She's able to rip hollows through her bare hands. *'Mask Protection': her mask is able to protect her body from any damages from any attack. *'Power Augmentation': Her strength increases when she de *als the first damage towards the target's body. *'Mask Duration': Mikaze is only person out of the visored that has longest the time duration which is one day and 2 hours due to how long it took her to defeat hollow within her, the second one is Mashiro who has her mask duration for about one day. '''Child Prodigy: '''Despite having her appearance, she may look lik e that she not as smart as people thinks she is, Mikaze is one of the gifted persons right after Hitsugaya in the soul society. Her intelligence has landed her into the position of 3rd seat in 6th Divison of the Gotei 13 right after she graduated from the academy in the same time rate as the other members of Visored with the second highest score in written and performance in each of her classes. Lisa and Hiyori acknowledges her intelligence as a fellow teammate and friend. Since the death of her mother has affected her, she mask this side of her from people so they don't take pity on her. '''Kido Master': Mikaze has a strong knowledge in Kido, she's able to use high level Kido spells without an incantion. She has use this in case her Bankai limit is reach, and unable to use it for a while which has it's advantages in close to long range commbat as well as masking her emotions that she use them in a another way of getting the opponent off guard. Shunpo Master: Mikaze is highly skill to where she doesn't uses it only until something is interesting to her or something that has ticked her off. She has practice this skill even after she became a Visored alone and undected where she master the skill since right after she graduated from the academy. Hakuda Master: As a former Captain of 4th Division, Mikaze has be come really strong enough to earn the title "Hercules", which she is at the same level as Yoruichi when it comes to hand to hand combat which she doesn't even care at all about which ever title people have given her. She rarely draws her zanpakuto only incase she has felt the need of releasing it infront of her target victims. Master Sworsman: She's able to attack from different directions using her shunpo to make sure the opponent doesn't have a chance to react. 'Zanpakutō' Shoki no Emma-O(日本書紀ノーエマ-O, God of the afterlife and Exorcism Judge of the Dead), when sealed is pure white tanto with a unqiue guard which is in a shaped of silver 4 pointed star. It's hilt is white and the sheath is black when unsheathed it completely turns into another pure white tanto which is mostly used in dual attacks. The way she holds her zanpakuto is how ninjas holds their weapon, with the blade facing down. Shoki no Emma-O is known as the strongest unclassified zanpakuto in the Soul Society. It's weapon form during shikai is cards that a formed into a fan, chakram, and knives which is used in different variations. Some say it can be similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakuto in shikai form. *'Shikai': Shoki-no-Emma-O's elease comand is "Seek for the answers you crave and *' ' '' desire, look at the sea of souls and judge them through the reality we can't see, turn everything into reverse", (あなたが切望し、望む答えを求める魂の海を見て、我々が見ることができない現実を介してそれらを判断し、逆にすべてを回す, Anata ga setsubō shi, nozomu kotae o motomeru tamashī no umi o mite, areware ga miru koto ga dekinai genjitsu o kaishite sorera o handan shi, gyaku ni subete o mawasu). Shoki no Emma-O, turns into two fans with 23 different Arcanas designs which is an Unclassified shikai, the kind of power Shoki no Emma-O contains is exactly like her bankai's power but it uses fans to a control source. When the fans are broken they release an when formed a pentagram on the enemy to immoblize the enemy using the user's spiritual pressure. : Shikai Special Ability: Using her spiritual pressure, she releases the cards from the fans blades as a spiritual pressure tracking missle. When the fans are broken the release an attack using the user's spiritual pressure. *'Hibiki Minoru' ( '''響実, Sound Truth):' The fans goes through the target's body and when the fans are at half way through the target's body they snap and cuts the target's body into two halves *'Koyoko Rei''' ( '''清子鈴, Pure Child Bell): The fans close to create n energy beam that shoots out a vertical distance which is used when enough reishi is absorbed. *'''Hachirou Hikaru (八郎輝 Eight Son Radience): 'The fans turns into chakrams and uses it to throw towards the enemy by the user's hand signs to control them. *'Hikari Hoshi (光星 Light Star): The fans are closed and thrown towards the enemy making the enemy immoblized. *Bankai: Shoki no Yuki-Onna (日本書紀ノー 雪女, God of the afterlife and exorcism of winter, Goddess of the afterlife and exorcism of winter ): The weapon release form is Tarot cards. She uses the tarot cards in various sizes, some reaching likely more than ten feet in the air when stood on the end. She can throw flurries of razor-sharp cards at an enemy using her reiatsu, create defensive barriers, and at time by will can warp reality. The reaction command "Shoki" causes the cards to disappear, but some of them have a defensive barrier around her. The type of her bankai is a Unclassified, each card has blades within it's similar to a throwing knife. She can control them using her hands. The card design of the weapon has 23 different Arcanas in the form of Japanese God and Goddess they represent to each arcanas. When the cards come together as one card, the begin to act like a sword and sheild to protect it's user at all cost. : Bankai Special Ability: She can throw flurries of razor-sharp cards at an enemy using her reiatsu, create defensive barriers, and at time by will can warp reality. The reaction command "Shoki" causes the cards to disappear, but some of them have a defensive barrier around her. The type of her bankai is a Unclassified, each card has blades within it's similar to a throwing knife. She can control them using her hands. When the cards come together as one card, the begin to act like a sword and sheild to protect it's user at all cost. It's healing abilities are unknown when it's activated by another reaction command called "Decimation". Shoki-no-Emma-O's Bankai allows Mikaze to access to one of her powerful techniques that can cause death to the target if the emotions of Mikaze that allows Shoki-no-Emma-O to use it but it was never seen in a acutal battle. *'Sumitsuki' (澄月clear moon): The flurries of razor-sharp cards thrown at an enemy using her Reiatsu. *'Yoshi Sakurako' ( 義桜子 Righteous Cherry Blossom Child): the cards create defensive barriers, and at time by will can warp reality. *'Saki Shizuka' ( 咲希静夏 Bossom Hope Quiet Summer): The reaction command "Shoki" causes the cards to disappear, but some of them have a defensive barrier around her. *'Shichirou Yuri' (七郎 百合 Seven Son Lily): The cards that are ten feet in the air turn into one thousand smaller cards that scatters around the enemy in a spiral position then aim them at a diagonal direction to pierce through the opponent this technique requires her reiatsu. *'Ran Noriko' ( 蘭法子 Orchid Law Child): The cards go up in five feet in the air each one is facing upward, downward, to the left and to the right position of a 50 cm radius around the enemy and uses Kido to incapacitate the enemy. *'Masami Kurou' ( 成美九郎 Become Beautiful Nine Son): All the cards turn into one big card that rotates around the user and act as a shield then when the enemy hits the shield, the shield returns the hits with a kido energy beam that in a horizontal direction. *'Eun Uk' (은욱 Silver Fragrant): All the cards come together as one card, then when the opponent attacks the big card will act like a big shield when face vertical which multiple cards are thrown toward the opponent which will stabbed everywhere on the opponent's body. *'Haneul' Iseul (늘이슬 'Heaven Dew): The cards formed a pentagram that will heal any target within the pentagram no matter whatever their condition is which the resting time after healing processed is activated for about 2 weeks. If this is used twice then the resting time is 4 weeks which no matter how many times it heals the target the resting will double than what the orginal resting time is. The second reaction command to use this technique is "Decimation". *'Jeong Jun (靜军 'Serene Army): When the cards surround the enemy, the card will form a coffin that traps the target. Within the coffin, the cards hacks the enemy into many pieces of their body that will leave the mark of the death arcana onto the enemy's head. *'Jin Ji (진지 Precious Wisidom): Half of the cards disappear, when the opponent makes any movement then cards reappear which will bind the opponent's movement and the other half of the cards will stab him/her in the back multiple times Relationships Hiyori Sarugaki: Hiyori and Mikaze are best friends when they were entering the academy, most people would bulling her because that her kido is dangerous when fired at, Hiyori proved them wrong by teaching Mikaze how to handle Kido very well and shortly after graduation Hiyori helped her with achieving her bankai which landed Mikaze to be the captain of 4th Division which made Hiyori happy, their relationship is a sister type and Hiyori was the first person to call her Mi or sometimes by calling her Mikaze and telling her to go to Karakura High just to keep an eye on Shinji for her making sure that Shinji doesn't screw up the assignment. Ichigo Kurosaki: ''She has feelings for him since the day he rescue her from guys who was trying to kidnap her. Everytime she sees him, she would try to express her gratitude by inviting him out for ramen but she never had a chance because of Shinji always annoying her through phone calls telling her to calm down Hiyori. When she looks at his eyes, she can see that he carries a burden of protecting everyone and wants to be there for him. ''Kensei Muguruma: ''She and him have a relationship where he critize her for her cooking by saying that it taste good but not really good, she responds to his statements by dumping food on his head and telling him if he's so great he should cook food for everyone and storms off. His way of critize her cooking of him trying to confess his feeling for her which she'll never understands. ''Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi: She and Rose are only friends when it comes to things that looked beautiful and art which she appreciates it a lot, and the given time that they are friends and teammates. Lisa Yadōmaru: They are great friends and respects each others will to fight and they usually help out by reading a book to Nanao before they became Visored. Hachigen Ushōda: They have a mutual friendship, where he teaches her different Kido techniques of how to trap the opponent without harming anyone. She usually helps out on his errands while he's training the rest of the Visoreds. Jibril Setsuna: The mother Mikaze and the wife of Shunsui Kyoraku. Not much is mention about her, She was from the 64 district where she manages to escape along with Gin Ichimaru. She was the only who knew about Aizen's plans along with Gin which they made a pact to kill Aizen. She adored Mikaze for being her only child that she gave birth to and the same goes for her husband Shunsui which she loved him very much. Jibril often tells Mikaze never to give up on her dreams to follow in her father's footsteps. Mikaze has always looked up to Jibril as a role model and as a kind mother who always protected her family from anyone who harms them. Trivia *Mikaze's theme song as picked by Marth the Lodestar, is Digital Bounce by SE7EN ft TOP, Knockout by GD and TOP, High High by GD and TOP, and Hallelujah by GD, TOP, and Taeyang. *The songs from various artist that Mikaze listens to that are from her mp3 player is from Wisin y Yandel, Maroon 5, Jlo, Pitbull, Gocho, T-Pain, AC/DC, Jessie J, Flo Rida, Swiss Beatz, DJ Kahli, Taylor Swift, NightCore, MonsterCat Media, Jamil, Janne da Arc, Aqua Timez, Hyuna, Pyschic Lover, Vistlip, Acid Cherry, Alice Nine, Plastic Tree, Bowl, 2PM, Jowell y Randy, Arcangel, Don Omar, Chino y Nacho, Mickie James, El Potro Alvarez, Plan B, Daddy Yankee, Rkm y Ken-y, Persona Series Artists, BIGBANG, SE7EN, T.O.P., TAEYANG, G-Dragon, SEUNG RI, 2NE1, WONDER GIRLS, and RWBY Soundtrack. Which is how she uses it as a way to pretend that she's listening to their conversation whenever someone is talking to her which isn't used directly in a bad but as way of saying leave me alone. *Shoki no Emma-O means God of the afterlife and exorcism judge of the dead. *Shoki means God of the afterlife and exorcism as well as Demon queller *Emma-O means Japanese Buddhist god of the underworld. He is the judge of the dead *Yuki-Onna means the Snow Queen or Goddess of Winter *Shoki no Yuki-Onna means God of the afterlife and exorcism of winter, Goddess of the afterlife and exorcism of winter. *Unlike other member of the Visored, she doesn't use their donning methods when trying to use their hollow powers, she simply states that in the beginning of a fight she has always has her mask on which means that if you hit her face and it cracks you can tell that her face has her mask on only until she feel the need not to use it. *Her hair style resembles a lot like Miku Hatsune's hairstyle *This OC is created by Marth the Lodestar and in the story Bleach Black. Going to appear in chapter 6. Quotes *''" ''You really bore me, I might as well as end this stupidity." *( To Shinji Hirako) " You are completely worth to be call an idoit." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) " There are somethings that aren't meant to be told to anyone especially to friends." *(To Kensei Muguruma) " It's not my choice whether someone is fighting for what they believe in as well as following orders from some puppeteer who thinks everything is going to be okay." *( To Hiyori Sarugaki) " You know that everyone has a role as well as Aizen's miserable puppets that have a role too." *( To Lisa Yadomaru) " I have done all I could to save the ones I care about, but that doesn't mean that my will to live isn't going to stop me for good." *( To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) " You really annoy me if you think that you can show up, and attack my new toy. You're dead wrong. ''" *( To Mashiro Kuna) " ''How dare you, for saying I have a crush on Kensei. I don't like that Idiot and he disrespects my cooking." Category:BlazingLove